


All We Have

by BisexualFaerie



Series: Adventures of the KenneDick [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Pillow Talk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, dancing in underwear, just general softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualFaerie/pseuds/BisexualFaerie
Summary: Leon and Reader are sitting in a seedy motel room after escaping Raccoon City. Reader admits their feelings and is unaware that he feels the same.Soft love making ensues.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Reader, Leon S. Kennedy/You
Series: Adventures of the KenneDick [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718038
Comments: 6
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i would die for Leon Scott Kennedy and you can quote me on that.

If you had told Leon his first day as an officer would have started out like..well.. _that_. He would have called you a liar. Actually, he probably wouldn’t, he was too polite to do that. He might have said you were just exaggerating. But after sitting in a quiet motel room, bullet in his shoulder (which he should probably get looked at), probably fractured ribs from the time that giant Tyrant threw him around, to when William Birkin nearly killed him in the N.E.S.T.

Leon seriously had been through a lot, but you were right next to him, through the thick of it all. He had met you in the police department, trying your best to nurse Marvin to health, to where he could move and escape without being in tremendous amounts of pain. But it was too late, unfortunately.

The two of you had stuck together like glue, almost locked at the hip. He had taught you how to shoot a gun in case you needed to, you had both saved each other countless times through the night. From the terrifying zombie Dobermans, to the horrific Lickers, the two of you had managed to survive (with a few close calls). The worst was when you two got separated briefly in the N.E.S.T. You had both split up, to try and cover more ground and he had been accosted by Birkin. Luckily he managed that, but it had your heart absolutely pounding in your chest at the thought of him dying.

And now the two of you were sat on a couch, on opposite ends and trembling. Sherry and Claire are both in the room right next door, but you couldn’t bring yourself from getting a different room. You actually really needed to tell him your feelings, and you felt like..maybe this wasn’t real?

Did you actually escape Raccoon City? Or was this just a hallucination from the poison that G-Adult spewed on you in the sewers? You jump in surprise when Leon gently places his hand over yours to keep you from shaking. His voice is soft, almost scared as he calls your name.

“Are you alright?”

You let out a breathless laugh at the question and turn to face him with the first actual smile you’ve given since you’ve been out of the hell that is Raccoon City.

“I don’t think I’ll ever be alright. Are _you_ alright?” You ask and squeeze his hand gently, meeting his steel blue eyes and he blinks in surprise. He gives you a small smile and he nods in agreement at your first comment.

“I guess you’re right about that.” He laughs softly, rubbing his neck with his other hand as he watched you. You shift slightly, before you crawl over to him and rest your forehead against his shoulder.

“I can’t believe we actually made it out of there, alive.” You whisper and look up at him and he nods slightly at you. His calloused hands reaching up to lightly cup your cheek, and his thumb rubs across a scratch you have on your cheek.

You nuzzle into his palm, eyes closing as you sigh to yourself, before you look up when he stops. His eyes are soft, careful, as though he had never seen anything so incredible in his life. And you freeze up, because that softness is directed at you, because he is the softest thing to have happened to you today. His eagerness, his sense of justice, his urge to help everyone he can, and the utter heroics he displayed when you were in danger.

Did you seriously fall in love with someone you’ve only known a day?

And then his lips are on yours and that question is answered immediately. In fact, it’s completely blown away. His lips are nervous, chapped and unsure. As though he isn’t sure he should be kissing you. And when you kiss back it’s like the dam broke. Everything fits together so well, his hands on your waist and your fingers in his hair, the sureness of his lips.

You’re kissing him back in full, sitting up on your knees so you can have the advantage and you pull him closer. The two of you are pressed tightly into each other, chest to chest, pelvis to pelvis and it’s at that moment that you realize that he’s entirely hard, and it’s all for you. You wrench yourself away and watch his face, his brows are furrowed, and his eyes are closed, his lips searching for yours.

“Leon...” You whisper and gently cup his face, “Look at me.”

And his thick lashes part to show nearly black eyes, the soft blue you love merely a ring around his blown pupils. His cheeks are flushed, and his lips are slightly bruised with the force of your kissing. His voice is hoarse as he calls your name, looking up at you with such adoration in his gaze that it makes your heart swell.

“Do you want to do this?” You ask and rub your thumb gently across his bottom lip, your eyes careful as you push his hair away from his face. Leon stares up at you, before he sits up and wraps his arms gently around your waist pulling you against his chest as he sighs against your skin.

“ _I’ve never wanted anything more_ …” He whispers desperately and clutches your hips. Soft kisses are exchanged, your hands clutching at his shoulders as you moan softly and sit lightly in his lap. Leon’s soft groan sends a shudder down your spine and you plaster yourself against him before pulling back with an apologetic look when he winces. You watch his shoulder and then you sit up, carefully helping him out of his clothes. Stopping when he hisses and continuing when he nods, you look down at him and cup his face.

He's bared from the waist up, his chest heaving and his cheeks slightly red as he watched you. Leon was fit, lean and lightly muscled, you could admit that. He was covered in scratches and bruises though, and you knew then and there that you wanted to kiss every inch of him. And you tell him so, how much you want to kiss him, to make him forget about everything. But it is his next few words that makes your heart stop.

“I don’t want to forget. If I forget, then I would never have you.” You reach up and cup his face as you feel your heart swell.

Leon wraps his arms around your waist and he gets up on his knees. His lips brush lightly against your ear as he softly murmurs your name and runs a hand across your hip. You’re careful this time as you grasp his shoulders and you lean forward to kiss him again. Your fingers are woven into his hair and your lips are moving in a slow dance. One that even though you’ve never done together, you just know how to make it perfect.

His calloused hands are dragging up your sides, under your shirt and against your skin. He pulls from your kiss with a gasp as your hands reach for his waist. And he careens into your warmth, it’s somewhat endearing as he whispers your name breathlessly against your shoulder. You tangle your fingers in his hair and lean up, kissing him once again.

And the two of you are pretty much making out like teenagers, lips and tongue and no rhythm. But you feel it inside of you, like you’re meant to be doing this. You pull his lower lip between yours and listen to his stuttering groan as he sits up a bit straighter to try and gain some ground. But he eases back when you press your hands to his chest and push him lightly; You’re straddling his hips and kissing him silly.

 _So_ silly in fact, that he doesn’t notice your hands slipping into his pants. But he does notice when your fingers wrap around the base of his cock. He jerks slightly with a gasp and bucks his hips into your grasp, his thighs tensing and his eyes wide as he watched you.

You pull away from the kiss and meet his eyes, panting softly, “Is this okay?” You murmur and pump your hand up and down his shaft slowly, rubbing your thumb lightly across the head whenever you get the chance.

He’s nodding dumbly, his tongue heavy in his mouth as he watched you with a dazed expression and wide eyes. Leon whimpers and desperately bucks his hips upwards, needing stimulation of any kind. And he gets it, your hands gently squeeze the base of his cock as he bucks upwards and gasps loudly. He had never been this sensitive before, and he knows it’s because of you. And he tells you so.

You reach up and gently cup his face with one hand, the other still lightly fondling his cock. He’s moaning and groaning softly beneath you and you both freeze up when you hear the shuffling in the next room.

The walls are obviously ridiculously thin, which meant the two of you would have to be careful. But neither of you seems to mind, because the next second you’re both kissing again. Grabbing at each other’s shoulders and pulling off clothes. And then in a flash you’re bare from the waist up, your nipples hardening to the coldness of the room and he notices. His hands reach up and his fingers are plucking and pinching lightly at your nipples, watching as you writhe and squirm above him.

Leon’s new to this, but he’s a natural, incredibly so, because he has you trembling above him in seconds. His thumbs are lightly caressing, and his lips are softly worshipping your neck as he pants against your skin.

You tangle your fingers in his hair and gasp his name, grinding your hips against his and it seems you’ve hit the jackpot. The reason why it’s the jackpot, is because the way you’re grinding is giving you the perfect friction against your sex and his cock. And you both gasp and buck up against each other. And then he’s rolling the two of you over. Unbuttoning your pants and shoving them down your thighs quickly. A small moan leaving his lips as you become finally bare for him.

Leon has honestly never seen anyone as perfect as you. And he really couldn’t believe that you were real. Your skin was soft to the touch, your hips were perfect for grabbing and he couldn’t stop kissing your lips.

You are also in awe, because to you, there will be no one else like him. It could be that it’s because the two of you have a shared experience, you’ll never be able to forget, it might also be because he’s the first person to touch you like this. You glance up at him and quickly pull down your underwear, tossing it somewhere in the room to be found later and he chuckles breathlessly. You meet his eyes and are suddenly overcome with what you’re about to do, that after all of that mess, the two of you are still clearly human; something about that makes you feel much better about everything and you smile up at him.

” _You can keep touching me, Leon._ ” And the way you say it has him panting and kissing you desperately. His fingers are careful and his hands are shaky, but that means it’s the first time he’s done this as well.

Leon looks around and pants softly, before he bites his lip and runs his fingers across your sex, gathering up your essence and then using it to lubricate his fingers. You’re watching with rapt attention and realize he’s still wearing his gloves. The leather against your thigh is sending you reeling, your back arching and your hips bucking upwards for more. His eyes quickly drag over your form as he bit his lip.

And then he’s slipping his fingers into you, curling them and scissoring them easily as he groans and watches you. He’s winding you tighter and tighter and he can tell, but there’s something so satisfying in watching you fall apart beneath him. Your eyes staring at the ceiling, not really seeing anything, your mouth hanging open, your chest heaving and thighs spreading wider for him.

And it’s one particular brush of his fingers that has you clenching tight around them, gasping in surprise as you watch him.

“There?” Leon murmurs and watch you, as it’s your turn to nod dumbly, your turn to watch him in awe and intent pleasure. Then he’s curling his fingers into that spot again and you’re trembling beneath him, squirming and bucking your hips to get that delirious pleasure again. You definitely find it again, because he has his fingers curled just right, and honestly he’s watching you fuck yourself on his fingers, and he thinks it’s the hottest thing he’s ever seen in his life.

Your thighs are aching and your hips are bucking as your body jerked and ached in surprise. And then he’s holding your hips down and thrusting his fingers faster, kissing at your thighs and hips lightly as you shake. The blood is roaring in your ears, your face is burning and your body is winding tight, _too tight-_

And you cum with a cry, hips bucking and thighs clenched around his wrist. And Leon, being eager to please, milks you through it. His fingers curling and massaging that spongy bit of nerves inside of you and bringing you down from cloud nine slowly as he removes his fingers. You’re still twitching with aftershocks, thighs trembling and chest heaving as you watch him with lidded eyes.

“God Leon…” You murmur and sit up on your elbows, watching him with wide eyes.

He watches you, running his hand across your hip and thighs and he pants softly, his eyes wide as he watched you. Everything about you was making him at a loss for words. He pants and hovers lightly over you, his hand cupping your face and you watch him with heavy eyes.

Leon gasps as he’s suddenly on his back, looking up at you and grasping your hips gently. He’s staring at you with wide eyes, and an open mouth and you’ve got to admit that he’s a work of art. His lips are pink and bruised, plush and spread as he watched you, his chest is heaving and you suddenly remember wanting to kiss every inch of him.

You do exactly that, leaning down and kissing his chest, his scars lightly. Running your lips lightly across his bruises as you reach up and cup his face gently. Your free hand grasps lightly at his cock and pumps gently at him as he cries out in surprise.

Your gently trap his cock in a tease of fingertips and your palm, lightly jerking him off as you kiss and lick at his thighs, meeting his eyes with a playful smile.

Leon sits up, wrapping his arms around your waist as he quickly pulls you into his lap.

He couldn’t possibly wait anymore. Your teasing and the way your lips felt on his skin was driving him crazy. So you nod and grasp at his cock, angling it lightly at your hole and slowly sinking onto him. You both gasp and freeze up when you hear the shuffling again from outside the door this time. Leon bites his lip, grasping your thighs lightly. You meet his eyes, clutching his arms lightly as you ride him carefully, your hips moving in slow circles.

He gasps, bucking his hips upwards as he wraps his arms around your waist, his gloved hands clutching at your ass as he thrusted into you from below. And he’s hitting that patch of nerves in your body that sends you reeling.

You’re clenching around him, clutching at his hair and kissing him desperately as you try and ride him. His hands are soft, desperate and searching for yours and he finally finds them. Leon intertwines your fingers and meets your eyes, before he thrusts faster and leans up, kissing you gently.

He softly calls your name, shaking and arching his back as he grasped your hands. His end is growing close, you can tell In the shaking of his body, the tremble of his voice as he begged you to keep moving.

“Don’t stop, please don’t stop-“ He gasps and breathes and shakes beneath you as you ride him to completion. Your own hips stuttering at the feeling of being filled and you squeeze his hand tightly. His free one reaches for your sex and strokes you to completion, watching as you tremble above him and cry out his name. When you both come down from your respective highs there’s a brief moment of silence while the two of you stare at each other.

Your eyes are soft, your touch even gentler and you climb off of him lightly, lying across his chest and burying your head into his neck. Falling asleep almost immediately.

Leon on the other hand is watching you, running his hands up and down your back as he feels his eyes soften. He runs a hand through your hair and then pulls off his gloves lightly, tossing them to the floor as he held you in his arms and drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

Hopefully in the morning the two of you would be able to relax, but considering the events of the night before he sincerely doubted it.

Luckily, he knew he’d have you at his side.


	2. The Part 2 No One Asked For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay so, I just had a random rush of inspiration and i just wanted leon and reader to actually confess their love, and spend the next morning pillow talking and being goofy together.

Leon rubs the sleep from his eyes, turning over on his side and watching you rest peacefully next to him. He smiles slightly, wrapping his right arm around your waist, a small sigh leaving his lips as he pressed a soft kiss to your shoulder. His left shoulder is still hurting from when he got shot by Sherry’s mom, but he had already gotten looked at before all of you had settled into your respective motel rooms. He’s sure that the mattress is filled with bedbugs, and there’s probably mold on the floor of the bathroom, but he’s not focused on that.

Right now? He’s focused on your breathing, on the rapid movement behind your closed lids, the softness of your skin, the slight bruises littering your shoulders and your chest and he flushes when the events of the previous nights comes back to him. He gently pulls the covers up your body and stops when he sees you start to shift and stir from your deep sleep. Leon watches in complete awe, watching your eyes flutter open, watching your lips part in a wide yawn and your body stretching as you let out a loud noise of strain when you finally finish your full body stretch. Your brows furrow in confusion and your eyes trace up his chest and to the soft flushed cheeks, before you finally lock on his steel blue eyes.

You feel goosebumps rise across your neck and your arms as you see the completely awestruck look on his face, and your cheeks burn.

“ _What is it_?” You ask, your voice slow and scratchy with sleep and Leon leans forward, pressing his forehead gently to yours, his hand resting on your hip as he breathes out.

“I just realized that I never told you that I loved you.” Leon murmurs, his hand slowly tracing up your side and to your face, his thumb rubbing across your cheek and his fingers running lightly across the side of your neck as he cradles your head.

 _All_ the breath leaves your lungs as you stare up at him, wide eyed and in shock. He loved you? _Leon Kennedy_ , heart of gold, the young man who saved your life multiple times, who wanted to help every single person he ever met, he loved _you_? You wrap your arms around his neck and pull him tight against you. The two of you are chest to chest, nose to nose, your lips are a hair’s width apart, and you lean in slowly. Your lips are slow, meticulous, pouring every ounce of emotion that you have into a single kiss.

It’s Leon’s turn to be breathless, a short gasp of surprise leaving his soft lips, before he wrapped his arm around your waist. Pressing his lips back gently, his nose rubbing against yours as the two of you gently and slowly made out.

The two of you pull back for air and you just laugh softly, cupping his jaw and rubbing your thumb against his soft lips. “I love you too, Leon. More than _anything_ in the world.”

He smiles at you, pressing his forehead against your shoulder as he rubs at your back. “You’re incredible. You helped me figure out the statue puzzle, you saved me from that Licker, you nursed me back to health when I was out cold.” Leon sits up slightly, looking down at you as he wrapped his arms around your waist. Pulling you against his chest as you pressed a soft kiss to his temple.

“Leon, I honestly can’t even begin to describe the amazing things I love about you.” You murmur and cup his face, running your fingers across his nose. For most of the morning, the two of you lay there, talking together and kissing the day away. But sometime around noon, the both of you get up, to make a move to put on your clothes. The radio is playing something, soft and slow, muffled though in the slight static, but it doesn’t matter to the two of you. You smile and walk over to him, gently taking his hands in yours.

With a small tilt of his head, Leon smiles and lets you lead him around the room. Occasionally looking down at his feet to make sure that he doesn’t accidentally step on you. His hands are gently enclosed in yours, the two of you just spinning on the spot slowly. Swaying together and kissing slowly and lovingly.

You lean forward, resting your forehead against his shoulder, smiling against his skin. Even though the two of you are only standing in your underwear, it feels so natural, like the two of you are meant to be doing this. Like you’re meant to be together.

And he flashes you that dazzling, blinding, sweet smile of his and you feel absolutely at ease. Even though you know the world is going to shit around you, the two of you have each other, and that’s honestly all that really matters.

You’re both startled out of your loving gazes and soft kisses by the knock at the door, and the two of you separate. Heading over to the door, Leon opens it slightly and peaks his head through the crack. “Hello?’ he asks and then smiles when he sees Claire, “Yeah, we’ll be out in a second.” He nods when she smiles back and then he closes the door.

He turns to look at you and sighs out, “Time to get back out there, huh?” He asks softly, brows furrowed when he goes to put on his clothes again.

You look up and smile at him, reaching for his hand gently and pressing your lips to his fingertips. “Leon, I would go anywhere for you.” You whisper, and watch his cheeks flush bright pink.

“ _I’m so lucky to have you, to have someone who understands me, to have someone who loves me so deeply and genuinely. You’re the love of my life, and even if we don’t stay together, I will continue to love you, for the rest of our lives.”_


End file.
